Les Etages de Runeterra
by Argillia
Summary: Lux est plus qu'heureuse de rejoindre l'académie de son frère: Runeterra. Mais ce qu'elle pensait être une école normale est toute autre: Ici c'est la guerre des Etages, tous les coups sont permis. Lux est bien décidée, malgré tous les obstacles, à ne pas s'y laissé prendre: elle aimera qui elle veux et aurra les amis qu'elle veux...!
1. Chapitre 1: Perdue au mauvais étage

Hélas, cette fiction n'a point trouvé de beata-readeur : je m'excuse à plat ventre, vraiment !

Les étages de Runeterra

Chapitre 1 : Perdue au mauvais étage

L'hôtesse de l'accueil était débordée, et Lux ressentie un élan de compassion pour elle. Depuis une heure, la file de clients mécontents et de passagers désirant changer les dates de leurs billets de train ne cessait de s'allonger. L'ironie était sans doute que bien que Lux n'est pas besoin de faire la queue pour quoi que ce soit, elle attendait de puis bien plus longtemps que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Elle soupira. Elle était descendue du train il y avait plus de deux heures, et son « guide » n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie.

Elle s'était inquiétée de devoir trouver le chemin toute seule, mais l'un des directeurs l'avait assuré qu'un élève viendrait la chercher à la gare et la conduirait jusqu'à l'université en toute sécurité. Ceci l'avait un peu rassurée, mais personne ne s'était montré à la descente du train. Elle avait d'abord tranquillement attendu sur le quai, pensant que son guide avait peut-être rencontré un problème en route. Puis il lui avait traversé l'esprit que peut-être, il ou elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, aussi avait elle écrit son nom sur une feuille de papier mais personne n'avait réagit et Lux s'était sentie extrêmement ridicule avec son papier brandi dans les airs.

Maintenant, elle craignait de n'avoir été complètement oubliée, et envisageait de se rendre par ses propres moyens à l'Université. Elle ramassa son sac et sa veste, et suivit les panneaux indiquant « SORTIE ». La lumière du soleil et l'air frais de l'extérieur lui firent le plus grand bien. Garen, son frère aîné, lui avait souvent décrit le village de Valoran comme un endroit souriant et chaleureux, où le soleil brillait en été et le vent mordait en hiver, où les arbres étaient rouges en automne et fleuris au printemps.

« Le village est assez grand, lui avait il décrit, et c'est la seule concentration urbaine proche de l'université. Avec le temps, c'est de plus en plus une ville et de moins en moins un village. Le centre-bourg est un centre piétonnier, et c'est là que se trouve la majorité des commerçants. Certaines boutiques sont les rendez vous préférés des étudiants pendant les week-end. Par exemple, le Jungle Café est rempli d'élèves aux heures de repas. La librairie aussi, mais seulement les plus studieux s'y rendent. Ce qui est incroyable avec cette librairie, c'est que peu importe ce que tu cherches, tu l'y trouveras. Toi qui adore lire, tu serais aux anges là-bas. Qui sait, si un jour les docteurs trouvent un remède à ce que tu as, tu pourras sortir de cet hôpital et je t'y emmènerais ! Tu pourrais voir le monde autrement qu'à travers tous tes bouquins ! »

Lux sourit. A l'époque, aucun d'eux n'y croyait vraiment -ni leurs parents d'ailleurs. Ce n'était que des mots de grand frère pour la rassurer, et tous deux étaient convaincus que Luxanna ne verrait probablement jamais la lumière du jour, et sa santé allait toujours en se dégradant. En y repensant, elle n'était vraiment pas passée loin ! Ah, Dieu bénisse la science et ses représentants !

Lux regarda autour d'elle. La gare étant en sous-sol, son entrée ressemblait a s'y méprendre à celle d'un métro, casée entre deux maisons campagnardes. Elle était dans le vieux quartier, dans la partie extérieure ouest du village, celle qui datait du moyen-âge. L'inconvénient était le peu de panneaux indicateurs. Elle devait donc choisir entre tenter sa chance à gauche, tenter sa chance à droite, ou aller tout droit.

« Luxanna ? »

« Oui ?! » sursauta Lux.

«Enchanté ! Moi c'est Ezreal ! Je suis chargé de t'amener jusqu'à l'Université de Runeterra en un seul morceau ! Désolé pour le retard, mais je t'avais cooooomplètement oubliée ! Bon qu'est ce qu'on fout encore plantés là ? Allons-y, allons-y ! »

Lux força un sourire poli sur ses lèvres. Alors elle avait bel et bien était oubliée ? Ce garçon n'avait pas vraiment le sens des responsabilités. De plus, il ne semblait éprouver aucun remord en particulier, ni le moindre repentir. Le reste de sa personnalité, jugea-t-elle, devait être entièrement basée sur de la caféine. En effet, le blondinet était la personne la plus dynamique et l'a plus éclatante qu'elle ai jamais rencontré. Bien entendu, elle avait conscience que sa connaissance des différentes personnalités de ce monde était limitée par le peu d'expérience que sa vie à l'hôpital lui avait offerte, mais elle avait beaucoup lu pendant ses longues années étendues sur son lit entre quatre murs blancs, et aucun personnage de ses romans n'avait ce genre de personnalité. Elle trouvait bien entendu très agaçant d'avoir été ainsi oubliée, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, mais aussi fascinant de rencontrer une personne à la personnalité aussi unique. Ezreal parlait, parlait et parlait. Pour beaucoup, il ventait ses mérites, et pour le peu de place qu'il restait dans ses paroles une fois le tour de son incroyable personne fait, il parlait d'archéologie. Lux avait déjà lu quelques livres sur des époques très ancienne, mais rien qui ne puisse rivaliser avec la quantité impressionnante de connaissance que Ezreal balançait comme une mitraillette. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de marche à travers le village, pendant lequel Lux pu admirer les maisons campagnardes et les potagers en fleur en prêtant une oreille distraite à l'incessant bavardage d'Ezreal, celui-ci sembla se rappeler qu'il était nécessaire d'y avoir deux locuteurs pour faire une conversation.

« Et toi ? Tu dois bien avoir une passion dans la vie, non ? »

« La réponse simple qui me vient à l'esprit est la lecture. Sinon... J'avoue m'intéresser pour de nombreux sujets, et il m'est difficile d'en sélectionner un... J'aime la physique, peut-être, plus que les autres catégories... Mais je crains que cela ne se limite à ça. »

« Oh, OK. Cool. Une physicienne alors, hein ? Je vois. Et un peu littéraire sur les bords. Ça t'emmène à quel étage ça ? Voyons voir... Bon, pas Bilgewater, c'est sûr. Pas Ionia ou Frejlord, encore moins BandleCity. Tu pourrais effectivement finir à Piltover... En tout cas t'as surtout pas le profil de Noxus... »

« Noxus... Noxus... C'est curieux, ce mot m'est familier... Je crois que c'est de la bouche de mon frère que je l'ai entendu... »

« Ton frère ? Ton frère est à Runeterra ? Il est de quel étage ? C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?! »

« Cr-crownguard ! » balbutia Lux surprise par la soudaine véhémence du blond.

« Crownguard ?! » s'exclama Ezreal. « Comme GAREN Crownguard ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! C'est mon frère ! Vous le connaissez ? Êtes vous amis ? » s'exclama Lux.

« La frangine de Garen, hein ? » La voix d'Ezreal était devenue amère. « Tiens. Ton sac. »

Surprise, Lux réussit tant bien que mal à rattraper le sac que lui lança brusquement Ezreal. Elle le plaça sur son épaule et remarqua qu'il commençait à partir sans l'attendre.

« A-Attendez moi ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ai-je dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ? N'êtes vous pas en bons termes avec mon frère ? »

« Si t'es la frangine de Garen, y'a aucune chance que t'ailles pas à Démacia. » répondit Ezreal d'un ton toujours aussi amer. Il semblait plus se parler à lui-même que de tenter d'expliquer la situation à Lux.

« Je... Je crains de ne pas suivre votre raisonnement... »

« Je suis de Piltover. » asséna Ezreal comme si cela expliquait tout. Bien évidement cela n'expliquait absolument rien, mais la conviction avec laquelle il avait parlé reteint Lux de poser la moindre question. Il y avait là de toute évidence une référence ou une connaissance qu'elle n'avait pas, et elle n'aurait qu'à demander à son frère une fois arrivée.

Garen lui avait rarement parlé de l'Académie de Runeterra. Peut-être pour ne pas la déprimer, elle qui semblait destinée a passer sa courte vie clouée sur un lit d'hôpital. Mais quand elle avait appris que elle serait guérie, elle avait exprimée à ses parents le souhait de rejoindre cette grande académie dont tout les monde était si fier de voir ses enfants y faire leurs études. Elle avait étudiée la brochure et la première chose qui l'avait frappée avait été le prestige du bâtiment. Des petites photos qu'elle avait vu, c'était un bâtiment construit en cercle, dont le centre était un immense jardin. Il y avait également une bâtisse plus au sud qui comportait 7 étages de dortoirs et une bibliothèque, sans compter de nombreuses annexes réservées aux différents clubs. L'endroit avait l'air si impressionnant que Lux frétillait d'impatience à l'idée de le visiter.

Un petit bus apparu au coin de la rue, le premier véhicule motorisé que Lux ai vu depuis sa sortie de la gare. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui passait par la gare de Valoran, mais très peu qui y restait. Pour beaucoup elle n'était qu'une étape ou un changement sur le trajet. Cette partie de la ville était presque une zone piétonnière.

Ezreal fit un grand signe de main au bus et celui-ci ralentit pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Ezreal se dépêcha de le rattraper, et sauta sur la première marche avec un tonitruant :

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Ezreal. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? »

« Nan nan, j'ai une mission à accomplir pour les directeurs. Je dois accompagner... _elle_, là, jusqu'à l'académie. »

« Mais je t'ai pas pris à l'aller pourtant ! Comment es-tu allé de l'académie à la gare sans prendre mon bus ? Bonjour, miss ! Enchanté ! Une nouvelle élève ? On va souvent se revoir puisque je suis le seul moyen de transport reliant Runeterra à Valoran, donc je me présente : Je suis Corki. J'ai été élève à Runeterra moi aussi, à une époque ! J'étais à Bandletown... Ah ! Le bon vieux temps... »

« Ouais ben te ventes pas ! Je suis Piltoverien, je te signale ! T'as de la chance de plus être élève ! Et pour ta gouverne, c'est M'sieur Yorick qui m'a déposé, il avait un truc à faire au centre-ville. Tiens, v'là un ticket pour _l'autre_ et un pour moi. »

Lux inclina simplement la tête. Elle devait vraiment demander à son frère ce qui se passait. Elle s'installa sur un siège à côté de la fenêtre alors que Ezreal restait debout à côté du chauffeur. Il lui parlait comme il avait parlé à Lux : lui, lui, lui, lui, archéologie, lui, lui, lui, le beau temps, lui, lui, lui archéologie, lui, lui. Elle sorti de son sac un petit carnet de poche et un crayon de papier.

_'Liste des choses à demander à Garen :'_

_1° Qu'est ce que Piltover ? Demacia ? Noxus ? Bandletown ? Bigl-machin-ter ?_

_2° Pourquoi Ezreal me déteste d'un seul coup ?_

Elle regarda par la fenêtre : le bus était sorti de la ville. A travers la vitre, elle voyait défiler une succession de collines et de champs parsemées de fermettes et de hangars. Beaucoup de vaches. De moutons. De chevaux. Finalement au loin se dessina un bâtiment beaucoup plus imposant. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochait, Lux reconnut la photo sur la brochure : l'Académie de Runeterra.

« On est bientôt arrivés. » Corki se tourna vers Luxanna. Il prit ensuite un virage les pneus crissèrent sur le gravier. Le bus ralenti et s'arrêta a quelques mètres d'imposants escaliers. Lux remercia Corki -celui ci redémarra le bus et s'éloigna avec des signes de la main- et suivit Ezreal. Ils montèrent les escaliers à la vitesse survitaminée du blond et ouvrirent les grandes portes en bois aux carreaux de verre multicolores.

Le hall d'entrée était relativement peu spacieux. Haut, certes, et même d'une bonne dizaine de mètre, mais étroit, juste de la largeur des portes. Il n'était éclairé que par la lumière filtrée par les carreaux des portes. Tout en bout, un escalier en bois sombre donnait sur deux portes du même bois. Ezreal ne laissa pas le temps à Lux d'admirer les tableaux sur les murs et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Lux se maintint à sa hauteur tant bien que mal, peinant à monter les escaliers raides avec son sac lourd. Elle se demanda comment les centaines d'étudiants pouvaient s'engouffrer dans ce passage tous les matins sans provoquer d'accident dans la cohue.

L'apprenti archéologue poussa les portes de bois et s'engouffrant à l'intérieur. Il ne prit pas la peine de les tenir pour Lux qui eut bien du mal à passer en tenant son sac. Elle commençait à s'agacer du comportement complètement injustifié d'Ezreal.

Lux se retrouva au beau milieu d'un couloir. Elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, et repéra Ezreal qui partait à gauche. Elle se dépêcha de le rattraper. Ils passèrent devant de nombreuses portes mais Ezreal continua d'aller de l'avant, marchant le plus vite possible sans courir. Malgré que l'interminable couloir semble droit au premier abord, après l'avoir un peu parcourue Lux s'aperçut qu'il tournait. Elle compris alors que ce couloir devait faire le tour de l'Académie – qui de ce qu'elle avait vu était circulaire. Les portes devaient donc déboucher sur des salles de classes ou des bureaux administratifs.

Ezreal se décida finalement à ouvrir une porte en fer. Toujours suivit de Lux, il monta un petit escalier en colimaçon pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Finalement, ils débouchèrent sur un couloir qui servait de toute évidence de salle d'attente.

Il y avait des fauteuils rembourrés alignés entre des plantes vertes tropicales, des longs rideaux filtrant la lumière du soleil, et des tables basses en bois poli présentant de multiples magazines.

« Au bout du couloir. » Indiqua Ezreal avant de faire demi tour et de disparaître dans l'escalier. Lux hésita quelques secondes puis s'approcha a petits pas de la porte au bout du couloir et frappa doucement.

« Entrez ! » vint la réponse étouffée.

Lux obtempéra aussitôt.

« Mademoiselle Crownguard, n'est-ce pas ? Nous vous attendions plus tôt. Ezreal a encore oublié sans doute... »

Au centre de la pièce se tenaient quatre hommes et une femme autour d'une table en demi-cercle. Ils portaient tous un costume violet et des chapeaux de la même couleur. C'était un petit homme ventru à moustache, au centre, qui avait parlé. Il reprit la parole tandis que ses compatriotes fixaient Lux, la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

« Il est très rare qu'un élève – ou une élève dans votre cas – intègre l'Académie de Runeterra sans être passé par le Lycée de Runeterra au préalable, et qui plus est d'intégrer la deuxième année. Mais je penses que cela aurait été le cas, si votre santé avait été meilleur. Nous souhaitions vous souhaiter la bienvenue personnellement. L'infirmière, Mademoiselle Soraka, a été informée de votre état de santé et votre dossier médical lui a été transmis. Aussi, au moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à lui en faire part, ou même à nous informer si vous le jugez nécessaire. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour que votre maladie ne soit pas un obstacle à vos études. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

« Lorsque vous serez installée, passez lui une petite visite pour mettre au point ce qui doit l'être. » ajouta une jeune femme à droite.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » assura Luxanna.

« Pour votre information, » poursuivit un grand homme mince à gauche « sachez qu'il n'y a pas de directeur dans cet établissement, mais deux conseils de directeurs. Le premier, le conseil violet, c'est-à-dire nous, gère les élèves et la vie étudiante, ainsi que l'administration s'y rattachant. Le deuxième conseil des directeurs est le bleu, mais vous le rencontrerez moins. Ils ne se chargent pas des élèves mais gèrent le budget, les bâtiments, l'organisation. Ne cachez pas votre sourire, mademoiselle, en effet ceci est un peu... farfelu. »

Lux avait tenté de dissimuler son amusement, mais elle vit que même les directeurs semblaient trouver l'organisation directoriale comique.

« Si cela vous intéresse, renseignez vous à la bibliothèque de l'Académie. Il y a un bouquin de l'histoire de Runeterra là-bas. » ajouta la femme de droite.

« Si vous avez la moindre question, mademoiselle Crownguard, notre porte vous est ouverte. Votre intégration ne sera pas forcément facile, et nous le comprenons, c'est pourquoi je me répète : N'hé-si-tez-pas ! Je suppose que le voyage a dû vous fatiguer un peu ? C'est ce qui me semblait. Écoutez, Lorin va vous donner la clé de votre chambre, et normalement votre camarade de chambre a été informé de ce qu'elle devait vous dire et vous aider à faire. On a préféré vous faire venir un vendredi après-midi pour que vous ayez le week-end pour vous installer. »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

« Vous allez voir, » lui sourit le dénommé Lorin en lui tendant une petit clé semblable a une clé d'hôtel, « Shyvanna est une jeune fille charmante. Et on vous a mis à l'étage de votre frère ! »

« Merci encore. Je... Je vais y aller alors... »

« Oui, nous avons du travail aussi ! » le petit homme du centre reprit la parole. « Les dortoirs sont... Eh bien vous sortez du bâtiment par là où vous êtes entrée, contournez la bâtisse et vous les apercevrez. C'est un grand bâtiment carré en briques rouges. »

« Très bien, merci, merci... »

Ne sachant que faire d'autre sinon continuer à se répandre en remerciements, Luxanna sortit de la pièce. Elle refit le chemin en sens inverse et sortit du bâtiment.

Entre temps, la cloche avait sonné la fin des cours, et les étudiants avaient envahi les couloirs et les jardins. La moitié semblait prendre le chemin que les directeurs avaient donné à Lux, et elle n'eut en réalité qu'à suivre la masse grouillante et bruyante pour trouver les dortoirs. Elle entra dans la bâtisse rouge, son sac pesant de plus en plus lourd sur son épaule fatiguée.

Elle chercha désespérément sur la clé un indice sur l'étage de sa chambre, mais rien. Juste le numéro : 14. Elle tenta de se remémorer ce qu'avait dit son frère. Il était au sixième... non septième... non cinquième étage. Cinquième, plutôt cinquième. De toute façon, elle verrait bien si la clé fonctionnerait ou pas.

Prenant à deux mains son courage – et son sac par la même occasion car son épaule commençait à faiblir – Luxanna entreprit de monter les larges escaliers de faux marbre. Elle fut ballotté par les étudiants heureux d'être enfin en week-end jusqu'au cinquième étage.

« Bon. Voyons voir si c'est le bon ! »

Lux s'aventura peu rassurée dans le couloir, cherchant des yeux le numéro « 14 ». Elle remarqua que les gens la regardait avec curiosité. Était il possible qu'ils sachent tous qu'elle était nouvelle... ? Elle continua d'avancer, marchant un peu plus vites jusqu'au numéro qu'elle cherchait.

« Hé ! Toi, la blonde ! »

Lux se retourna vivement. La personne qui l'avait interpellé était un étudiant, à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait l'air peu avenant, et pourtant relativement calme et composé. Il portait une capuche par dessus la tête bien que l'on soit a l'intérieur, et avait de long cheveux bruns – enfin longs pour un homme.

« Tu n'es pas de cet étage, si ? De toute façon, c'est la chambre de mes sœurs, tu n'as rien à y faire. »

« Oh ! Oh je... je suis désolée, je... » balbutia Lux, confuse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? De quel étage es-tu ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas de quel étage je suis... C'est pour ça je... j'essaye un peu toute les chambres 14... »

Le jeune homme sembla s'adoucir.

« Tu es nouvelle ? »

« Oui ! Je... je suis un peu perdue je crois... Les directeurs m'ont dit que j'étais à l'étage de mon frère, mais je ne sais plus si c'est le cinquième, le septième ou peut être le sixième... »

« C'est qui ton frère ? Je le connais peut-être. Darius ? Kassadin ? Vladimir ? Non Vlad a pas de sœur je crois... »

« C'est Garen ! Garen Crownguard ! »

« Garen ? De Démacia ? Si il y a bien un étage ou tu aurais pas dû te perdre, c'est celui de Noxus... Bon, tu n'as l'air au courant de rien, ce n'est pas ta faute, alors je vais fermer les yeux pour cette fois, d'accord ? Allez, suis-moi, Démacia c'est l'étage de dessus, le sixième. Je vais t'y emmener avant que tout le cinquième te saute à la gorge. »

« Euh... Merci ? »

Le jeune homme la tira par le bras pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers. Surprise, Lux lâcha prise sur les hanses de son sac, qui tomba lourdement sur son pied.

« Aïe ! »

« Désolé. Attends passe-moi ça... Voilà. Allons-y, tu as attiré suffisamment d'attention pour aujourd'hui. »

Lux suivit l'encapuchonné, reconnaissante de ne plus avoir à porter son sac. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage suivant, puis il remit son sac à Lux.

« Voilà. Démacia c'est le 6ème étage. Noxus le cinquième. Essaye de t'en souvenir. »

« Démacia c'est... c'est le nom de l'étage ? » risqua Lux.

Le garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Oui c'est ça. »

« Toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à ma sœur ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ici c'est Déma- »

« Garen ! » Lux sauta de joie. « Enfin ! Si je te racontais tout ce qui m'est arrivé ! Enfin d'abord il faut que je m'installe dans ma chambre ! C'est la 14 ! »

Luxanna se tourna ensuite vers le Noxien.

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur-du-cinquième-étage ! »

« Y'a pas de quoi. On va dire que t'étais pas encore Démacienne. Fait gaffe a plus te perdre aux mauvais étages. Ah, et calme ton frère, avant qu'il nous fasse un arrêt cardiaque. »

« Oui, merci encore. »

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Talon Du Couteau, toi ? » demanda Garen à sa sœur d'une voix inquiète, une fois que l'encapuchonné fut reparti.

« Je me suis perdu dans les étages. C'est lui qui m'a ramené au bon ! Quel numéro de chambre es-tu ? »

« Le 47. »

« Oh. On est pas à côté alors ! Bon je vais y aller ! A tout-à-l'heure ! »

« Tu veux de l'aide pour t'installer ? »

« Non, je pense que ça ira. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être assistée en tout par son frère. Certes, elle était très heureuse de pouvoir lui parler tous les jours, mais simplement parce que jamais à l'hôpital n'avait-elle pu passer tant de temps avec son aîné. Elle ne comptait pas se reposer sur lui, et au contraire s'en sortir par ses propres moyens. C'est avec cette ferme résolution que Luxanna Crownguard ouvrit la porte de la chambre 14 du 6ème étage.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Luxanna ! »

Chapitre 2 : Étages et tablées


	2. Chapitre 2: Etages et tablées

Chapitre 2 : Étages et tablées

Lux s'aperçut très vite que M. Lorin avait dit vrai : Shyvana Khodaniv était charmante. Charmante, mais spéciale.

Shyvana était polie, sympathique, avenante, respectueuse et serviable. Elle avait accueilli Lux à bras grands ouverts, et l'avait aidé à s'installer tout en échangeant des amabilités d'usage. Finalement, Lux avait demandé en rangeant ses chaussettes :

« Alors comme ça les étages ont des noms ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ton frère... ton frère t'a rien expliqué ? » demanda Shyvana.

« Pas vraiment. Mais quand je suis arrivée je me suis trompée d'étage, et un charmant jeune homme m'a aidé à trouver le bon. Heureusement, c'était l'étage juste au dessus. Mauxisse ? Maxousse ? »

« Noxus ? »

« C'est ça ! Noxus ! Donc Noxus, c'est le 5ème, et Démacia le 6ème. J'ai bien retenu. »

« Ben dis donc... Te perdre a Noxus alors que tu es de Démacia. Il aurait vraiment pu t'arriver des crasses. Je m'étonne qu'il y ai eu quelqu'un d'assez civilisé pour te reconduire. C'était qui ? »

« Mon frère a lâché son nom quand il a crû qu'il m'embêtait, mais j'ai oublié. Brun, les cheveux aux épaules, capuche sur la tête, les yeux châtain presque oranges... »

« Talon Du Couteau ? »

Lux hocha la tête.

« Moui, il est peut-être susceptible de s'être comporté correctement, en y réfléchissant bien... »

« Mais pourquoi aurait il pu m'arriver des crasses ? Je veux dire, même si je n'était pas au bon étage, il n'y a rien dans le règlement qui m'interdit de m'y promener... Je le sais je l'ai appris par cœur. »

« Il n'y a pas de règle écrite, non... »

« C'est-à-dire ? Il y en a une non écrite... ? »

« Bon je vais tout expliquer, parce que ma pauvre, tu m'as l'air complètement dépassée... Alors ici c'est l'université de Runeterra. Plus précisément les dortoirs. Comme tu l'as constaté, i étages et un RDC. Chaque étage à un nom. Tiens attends, je vais te les écrire comme ça tu n'oublieras pas... »

_RDC : Frejlord_

_1er : Bilgewater_

_2ème : Piltover_

_3ème : Bandletown_

_4ème : Ionia_

_5ème : Noxus_

_6ème : Démacia_

_7ème : Zaun_

« Essaye de les mémoriser le plus rapidement possible. Au début de l'académie, chacun allait en général à un étage au hasard, mais au file du temps les étages se sont spécialisé. Tiens, attend, je te l'ajoute. »

« Tiens, pourrais-tu plutôt me les inscrire ici, s'il te plaît ? » Lux tendit son carnet à La rousse qui marqua de son écriture brouillonne :

_RDC Frejlord principalement des avocats, des juges, des notaires... _

_1er; Bilgewater, Les grands amoureux de la mer._

_2ème Historien, et autres spéléologues, et quelques physiciens_

_3ème : Bandletown du plombier à la nanotechnologie, les ingénieurs_

_4ème : Ionia les sportifs, surtout en sport de combat, et les biologistes_

_5ème : Noxus Les matheux, les chimistes_

_6ème Démacia Littérature et Philosophie_

_7ème, Zaun; Les artistes_

« Là tu as tout, normalement. »

« Oh, j'aurais préféré être à Bandletown ou à Noxus... Leur programmes sont plus intéressants... »

« Ah mais ça n'a rien à voir ! On a les même cours ! Seulement ça donne un repère pour choisir en quelque sorte son étage. Par exemple, Kennen, l'un des des meilleurs Ioniens, était à Bandletown, mais il préférait les arts martiaux à la mécanique, alors ils l'ont pris à Ionia. »

« Je vois. Donc je peux tout de même suivre la physique et la chimie ? Et la littérature ? »

« A priori, oui. ». Shyvana soupira. « Dommage que y'ai pas de cours de Draconologie. »

Lux masqua un sourire et parcouru à nouveau la chambre des yeux. Si le côté de Lux était entièrement vide (sinon son armoire pleine de vêtements neufs), le côté de Shyvana était littéralement envahi par les dragons. Les murs menaçaient de s'écrouler sous le poids des posters d'Eragon, de Harry Potter, de Peter et Eliott le dragon, et de centaines d'autres films avec des dragons dont Lux n'avait jamais entendu parler. Deux étagères débordaient de Lexiques des Dragons, Encyclopédies draconiques, et autre contes féériques, calés entre les soluces de Skyrim et un livre de maths. Sur son bureau, deux statues d'Aile de mort et d'Alduin se jaugeaient prudemment du regard par dessus l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'était mal de se perdre à Noxus. »

« Disons que les Étages ne sont pas copain-copain. Plutôt le contraire. Et plus que tout, Noxus et Démacia se haïssent. Si tu vas encore là-bas, tu vas te faire lyncher. »

Luxana commençait à comprendre un peu mieux tout ce qui se passait. La réaction d'Ezreal, la peur de Garen, le comportement de Talon... Même si la logique d'ensemble lui échappait complètement. Elle ne tarda pas à saisir d'autres subtilités par elle-même, simplement en observant le comportement des gens en se promenant dans les bâtiments en compagnie de Shyvana.

Les étudiants restaient par étages, et agissaient comme si ceux des autres étages n'existaient pas. Tant qu'aucune interaction n'était exigée, ils s'ignoraient purement et simplement, comme si un mur invisible était dressé entre les factions.

Il s'avéra très difficile pour Lux de trouver quelqu'un pour lui indiquer le chemin ou simplement demander un renseignement. Aucun signe distinctif ne permettait de faire la différence entre les différents étages. En revanche tout le monde semblait savoir qu'elle était de Démacia, en même pas l'espace d'une après-midi. Elle fut déstabilisée au premier abord, puis se souvint de la langue déliée et rapide d'Ezreal, et elle la reconnue comme le facteur principal.

Elle ne manqua pas, comme le lui avait demandé les directeurs, de rendre une visite à l'infirmerie. Shyvana, toujours aussi serviable, se proposa de l'y accompagner. Lux mémorisa de son mieux chaque tournant, afin de pouvoir s'y rendre par elle-même par la suite. Elle se situait au Rez-de-chaussé du bâtiment de cours, pas si loin de l'entrée. L'endroit était spacieux, éclairé, reposant. Une femme proche de la trentaine aux longs cheveux noirs était occupée à ranger des médicaments aux noms imprononçables sur une étagère derrière un petit bureau de bois blanc. Elle se présenta comme étant Soraka Cornuni, l'infirmière. Elle offrit une tasse de thé aux deux jeunes filles. Lux accepta avec plaisir, mais Shyvana déclina poliment. Elle lui rappela avant de partir de ne pas oublié le repas du soir, qui aurait lieu dans une heure environ.

« Je ne sais pas si tu comptes repasser par la chambre, alors je voulais être sûre que tu sois bien au courant. Gragas est très sympa mais il fait rarement un deuxième service. En plus y'a toujours une queue énorme ! »

Lux rassura sa nouvelle amie, et promis de ne pas oublier. Elle s'installa ensuite en compagnie de Soraka -La belle infirmière lui avait demandé de s'adresser à elle pas son prénom- et entreprit de lui expliquer sa condition.

« On m'avait un peu informé sur ta maladie et sur le traitement à suivre, mais ce que j'ai est très restreint. Est ce que tu as un dossier médical ? »

« Oui, je vous l'ai amené. Tenez, voici. Il y a aussi une lettre du médecin responsable de moi. Il m'a dit qu'il y indiquait les précautions à prendre et les procédures en cas d'urgence. »

« Merci merci. Je vais étudier ceci le plus vite possible. En attendant, ne te sens pas obligée de t'inscrire dans un club sportif. »

« D'accord. Indiquez-le moi quand vous penserez que je suis en état ! »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Alors, l'université te plaît ? »

« Elle est bizarre. Je ne saisi pas très bien l'intérêt de cette guerre interne ridicule, sans vouloir offenser quiconque. »

Soraka parti dans un grand éclat de rire, puis secoua la tête, la larme à l'œil.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, d'ici un mois tu ne diras pas la même chose. Il te faut juste le temps de t'habituer, de te faire des amis à ton étage, et de te sentir d'avantage chez toi à Démacia. »

« Mais le garçon qui m'a accompagné jusqu'à l'université est très sympathique. Enfin il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne le nom de mon frère. Il était très intéressant à écouter, il avait vraiment l'air passionné parce qu'il disait ! Je ne veux pas le considérer bêtement comme un étranger ! Et il y avait un garçon charmant et très serviable à Noxus. Très chevalier servant si j'ose dire. Lui aussi, j'aurais aimé faire d'avantage sa connaissance ! Tout ceci est ridicule ! »

« Fais moi confiance, jeune blondinette, d'ici un mois -deux grand maximum- tu auras oublié tout ça. L'université regorge d'élève intéressants, y comprit à Démacia. Runeterra ne se limite pas à deux personnes. Tu n'y penseras même plus, laisse le temps à Runeterra de faire son effet. »

Soraka lui fit un clin d'œil, mais ses paroles étaient loin d'avoir rassuré Lux. Celle-ci se sentait mal à l'aise et tempera son ardeur pour ne pas hausser la voix.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me lave le cerveau ! » Malgré ses efforts, une pointe d'indignation perça dans son ton.

« Mais pas du tout, pas du tout... »

Lux ressorti néanmoins de l'infirmerie une demi-heure plus tard avec une très bonne impression. Elle avait d'ailleurs été ravie d'apprendre que Soraka ne travaillait pas seule et qu'une élève de l'étage Ionien l'aidait sur la base du volontariat. Ainsi elle pourrait toujours trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider si sa maladie se rappelait à elle au mauvais moment. Quand elle franchit les portes vitrées, les aiguilles de sa montre indiquaient 19h. Il lui restait en tout et pour tout une demi-heure avant le repas, mais elle estima que s'était probablement le temps qui lui faudrait pour trouver le réfectoire, et elle ne se trompa pas (bien qu'il s'avéra que le réfectoire n'était qu'à dix mètres de l'infirmerie).

Le réfectoire longeait le jardin intérieur du bâtiment avec des grandes baies vitrées qui donnait à la salle une luminosité réjouissante. L'endroit était spacieux, voir immense. Il accueillait en effet plusieurs centaines d'étudiants de 19 à 24 ans, tous plus bruyants les uns que les autres. Quand Lux entra, la salle retentissait de conversations et de bruits de couverts, parfois parsemés de sons de chutes suivit de rires et d'un « Merde ! » retentissant. Elle repéra sur le côté une longue file d'attente. Les élèves les uns derrières les autres portaient tous un plateau déjà pourvu d'assiettes, couverts et desserts.

Lux attrapa un plateau sur la pile, puis pris ses propres couverts, mais ne trouva pas les desserts. Voyant que la taille de la file n'allait pas en diminuant elle se dépêcha d'aller y prendre place, et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux étudiants qui l'entouraient.

L'élève juste devant elle semblait pensive. Elle remettait continuellement ses longs cheveux blancs derrière ses oreilles, en fronçant les sourcils, comme perdue au milieu d'une importante réflexion. Elle dépassait Lux d'au moins une tête, faisant penser Lux à une joueuse de basket. Tiens, voilà quelque chose qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire : s'inscrire au club de basket. Il y avait bien un club de basket, n'est ce pas ? A défaut de pouvoir jouer, peut-être pourrait elle au moins aller les encourager ?

La personne derrière elle était un homme encore plus encapuchonné que Talon du Couteau. Maigrichon, des cernes énormes sous les yeux et une pâleur fantomatique, il se parlait à lui même, ruminant chaque mot et mâchant ses syllabes dans un murmure incompréhensible.

La file était tout aussi bavarde que le reste de la salle, mais une voix se distingua à l'oreille de Luxanna. Une voix qui martelait sans cesse les même histoires avec un ton fier. Elle chercha du regard et tomba sur l'immanquable silhouette blonde.

Ezreal était en pleine discussion passionnée avec une jeune femme brune qui n'en avait de tout évidence rien a foutre. Lux lui fit un signe de la main, mais le blondinet trop absorbé parce qu'il racontait ne fit même pas attention à elle.

La file était longue mais avançait assez vite. Bientôt Lux put apercevoir un comptoir au bout de la file, et derrière un homme imposant à la longue barbe rousse très fournie. Les étudiants semblaient extrêmement amicaux avec lui et il leur servait une énorme sourire avec leur assiettes. Il prenait le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec eux, et semblait se rappeler de tout sur chaque élève. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de taquiner Ezreal sur son sujet favori : Non, non pas lui-même, plutôt l'archéologie.

« Bonjour petit Ez ! Beugla l'homme de sa voix puissante. Alors ? Tu n'as toujours pas découvert d'os de dinosaure dans le jardin de l'académie ? Ha Ha Ha !

-Peuh ! Je serais parfaitement capable d'en trouver un ! N'oublie pas que tu parles à Ezreal, le seul, l'unique ! Le meilleur, c'est incontestablement moi ! Je vais vous montrer ce que c'est que de vrais capacités!

-Ho Ho ! Redescend, Ez, tu vas te cogner la tête au plafond. Allez, mange ces haricots, c'est bon pour ce que tu as. »

Ezreal, ne répondit pas et attrapa l'assiette, de tout évidence affamé. Lux continua d'écouter les conversations du bonhomme avec les élèves pour passer le temps. La fille brune à qui parlait Ezreal s'appelait apparemment Caitlyn, et visait à intégrer la police. Quand à la jeune fille en gris devant elle, elle se prénommait Dianna et était membre du club d'astrologie et du club de basket. Lux mémorisa attentivement son visage, afin de pouvoir la retrouver et lui demander comment rejoindre le club.

« Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Oh ? Une nouvelle tête ? Comment tu t'appelles ma petite ? » tonna l'homme derrière le comptoir.

Luxanna tourna la tête violemment, prise au dépourvu, et tenta de se présenter avec toute l'assurance qu'elle put trouver derrière sa timidité – c'est à dire très peu.

« Je m'appelle Luxanna. Je … je suis nouvelle ici. Enchantée de vous rencontrée, monsieur...

-Monsieur ? Monsieur ! » Il parti dans un grand éclat de rire. « Personne ne m'appelle « Monsieur » ici, petite Lux. Je suis Gragas, le responsable de la cantine. Le maître des lieu, le chef du frigo universitaire. Alors, d'où es-tu ? Demanda le gros bonhomme en commençant à remplir une assiette de viande de volaille et de haricots verts.

-Je suis de Portepolis, une grande ville au nord qui-

-Ah non non, interrompit Gragas, je voulais dire ici. D'où es tu ? De quel étage ? Pour quel camp joues-tu ?

-Je suis de... »

Lux se tut. Elle allait dire « Je suis de Démacia » mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle reprit contenance, et avec une assurance décontractée, elle lâcha paisiblement :

« Je suis de Runeterra.

-Oui, je sais bien que tu es de Runeterra. Mais de quel étage ? On t'a expliqué pour les étages ?

-Shyvana m'en a touché deux mots, en effet.

-Alors ? Noxus ? Piltover ? Démacia ? Bandletown ?

-Runeterra. » répondit machinalement Lux. Elle vit Gragas plisser les yeux en lui tendant son assiette, et elle crut un instant qu'elle l'avait énervé, mais il lui fit signe de s'approcher un peu et lui dit sur un ton plus bas (ce qui équivalait pour un humain lambda à parler normalement) :

« Toi ma petite, soit ils vont te briser en deux, te détruire pour que tu ne te relève plus jamais et réduire en cendre tout ce que tu es soit c'est toi qui va mettre le feu à la vieille toile de cet endroit et la réduire en cendre. Personnellement, j'espère que ce sera la deuxième solution. Si jamais tu as des soucis... n'oublie pas que je suis un ami. » Et avec cette amicale quoique déconcertante déclaration, il fit signe au garçon derrière elle et elle comprit que son tour était fini.

« Bonjour petit Noct, comment vas-tu... ? » Lux cessa d'écouter les amabilités de Gragas et fouilla la salle du regard, et un nouveau détail la frappa. Comme dans de nombreuses universités et académies, la cafétéria était surtout meublée par de nombreuses tables et bancs prévus pour entre 6 et 8 personnes, et étaient éparpillées dans la salle. Seulement là, les tables semblaient avoir été placées de sorte à former des quartiers et avec un pincement au cœur elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi. Bien évidement Talon du Couteau était à un bout de la salle, et Shyvana à l'autre, à la même table que son frère. Ezreal était avec la brune dans un quartiers voisin, la basketteuse Diana dans encore un autre...

Elle regarda son frère. Il était assis avec le groupe habituel : Jarvan (4ème du nom), Shyvana, Xin Zhao, Fiora et Vayne. Tous probablement de Démacia. Elle n'avait pas attendu Runeterra pour connaître la plupart d'entre eux, et pas parce qu'ils étaient des amis de son frère. Seule Shyvana lui avait été inconnue jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Jarvan Lightshield était le quatrième de sa famille à se nommer et se prénommer ainsi. Son père avant lui, son grand-père avant lui,et son arrière grand-père avant lui s'étaient tous appelés Jarvan Lightshield. Les traditions familiales sont difficiles à perdre. Jarvan premier du nom était à son époque un noble, voir royal, de la région où il vivait. Malgré la perte de ses pouvoirs et à ses privilèges, il avait réussi à sauver de l'argent et s'était lancé dans une industrie d'équipement industriel. Grâce à la fortune amassée par les différents Jarvan, la famille avait pu continuer à vivre dans leur monde de richesse et de noblesse, traversant les années dans leur monde doré. Les Lightshields se mélangeaient très peu au reste de la populace. Ils étaient tous fils uniques, et avaient épousé des femmes qui leur ressemblaient en tout point.

Depuis l'époque du tout premier Jarvan, et même depuis l'époque du père de son père, la famille Lightshield avait été servie par une famille de majordome, qui de génération en génération leur jurait fidélité. Bien sûr, ce métier aurait pu sembler désuet à notre époque, mais les Crownguards n'avait pas réellement le choix. Melvus Crownguards avait été le premier. Endetté de sommes colossales auprès du seigneur Lightshield, il avait du se résoudre à travailler pour lui pour rembourser ses dettes. Mais en vivant chez lui, son salaire de misère suffisait à peine à payer le loyer et le repas, si bien que la dette ne s'amenuisait jamais. Aussi quand Gerald, le fils de Melvus était né, avait on décidé qu'il serait lui aussi au service de la famille du maître pour continuer de rembourser les dettes de son père. Il n'avait été formé qu'à cela, aussi lui aurait il été de toute façon impossible pour lui de trouver un autre emploi. Et ainsi, de génération en génération , les Crownguards avaient travaillés comme majordomes, femmes de chambre, cuisinière, valets, laquais, nourrices dans la famille Lightshield.

Garen Crownguard était en principalement en étude d'économie. Il était à Démacia parce que Jarvan était à Démacia. Or Garen serait à la fin de ses études destinés à devenir majordome à la résidence principale, probablement dans les même temps que Jarvan prendrait la tête de l'industrie familiale. De même Lux était destinée, maintenant qu'elle semblait guérir, à devenir femme de ménage ou cuisinière... Mais Lux n'avait absolument aucune intention de servir qui que ce soit. Bien sur, depuis son plus jeune âge on lui avait inculper le respect de la famille Lightshield, la reconnaissance pour cette illustre descendance. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela ressemblait à un lavage de cerveau. Peut être était-ce les murs de l'hôpital qui l'en avait protégé. Seule avec ses livres, sans avoir à servir, sans avoir à honorer, sans avoir suivre et approuver en tout point, sans avoir à respecter, sans avoir à saluer, sans avoir à s'incliner, sans avoir à vouvoyer (ou en de très rare occasions, quand les Lightshield faisaient l'immense de venir visiter la pauvre petite fille de leur majordome), elle était passée entre les mailles du filet.

Xin Zhao était l'ami d'enfance de Jarvan, et par extension de Garen. Issu d'une famille plus modeste, mais largement supérieure à la moyenne, Xin Zaho était un garçon simple qui se contentait de rendre service quand on lui demandait et d'en tirer une très grande satisfaction personnelle qui suffisait à le rendre heureux. Peu bavard, mais l'oreille toujours ouverte, il était le confident idéal.

Fiora était la petite amie de Jarvan. Comme tous les autres, elle était issue d'une haute lignée et friquée jusqu'au sang. Droite, cassante, raffinée et distinguée, il ne valait mieux pas l'avoir comme adversaire, que la joute soit orale ou rapière en main. Elle sortait avec Jarvan depuis presque 4 ans, mais Lux avait le pressentiment que si un seul des deux n'avait pas eu le statut social de l'autre, ils ne se seraient jamais jeté un coup d'œil.

Vayne était l'amie d'enfance de Fiora, pour ne pas dire sa seule amie. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait rejoint le groupe, et rencontré les trois garçon. Lux savait très peu de choses sur elle, sinon qu'elle était aussi stricte et orgueilleuse que les autres Démaciens.

Seule Shyvana semblait casser l'image donnée par les autres. Elle semblait à part, comme perdue dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Elle était silencieuse quand mélangée aux autres, on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à disparaître dans leurs ombres. De ses brèves conversations avec elle, Luxanna avait appris que Shyvanna venait d'un milieu plus que modeste, pour ne pas dire défavorisé, et que Jarvan était mêlé à son admission à Runeterra ainsi qu'à sa nouvelle situation.

Garen aperçut sa sœur. Il lui fit de grands signes de la main pour attirer son attention, et une fois qu'il eut capté son regard il lui montra du doigt la chaise vide à côté de lui. Les 5 autres Démaciens tournèrent la tête vers elle. Si Shyvana lui fit un sourire radieux, les autres la détaillaient et l'évaluaient des yeux. Elle hésita un moment, mais ne bougea pas de sa place. Elle regarda la salle dans son ensemble. La table de Ezreal n'était pas loin.

Lux inspira un grand coup, puis se dirigea d'un pas plus ou moins assuré en direction de l'apprenti archéologue. Sur son passage, les étudiants s'arrêtèrent les uns après les autres de manger. Ils la suivaient des yeux ébahis, mais aucune expression ne valait celle de Jarvan et Fiora.

« Hum... Ezreal ? C'est moi, Lux, tu te souviens ? » Luxanna força un sourire détendu sur ses lèvres. Ezreal la fixa bouche-bée, un haricot pendouillant au menton, coupé dans son incroyable récit d'un de ses exploits.

« Mais... mais... T'es de Démacia ! » Balbutia-t-il. Les autres élèves de la table hochèrent la tête vigoureusement. Luxanna se crispa mais continua de sourire. Elle voulut tirer une chaise, mais un élève l'en empêcha.

« C'est pris, c'est la place d'Orianna.

-Y'a plus de place ici, va voir ailleurs ! » ajouta Ezreal.

Luxanna sentit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Résignée, elle repartit. En se retournant, elle croisa les yeux de son frère qui la regardait comme si elle était folle. Jarvan, Vayne et Fiora semblaient furieux, mais Xin la regardait avec curiosité. Shyvana, elle, semblait complètement paniquée. Elle lui faisait des signes frénétiques pour que Lux vienne s'asseoir avec eux. Mais Luxanna eut un signe poli de la main en signe de refus. Elle continua ça marche jusqu'à une autre table.

Une petite jeune femme avec des couettes blondes très claires la rembarra aussitôt. « Il n'y a pas de place à Bandle pour toi. » Peu importait, Lux avait encore plein de choix. Mais partout on lui donna une réponse similaire. Au fur et à mesure de sa déambulation, Luxanna avait attiré l'attention de presque toute la salle, y comprit un jeune homme encapuchonné à une table Noxienne. Sa voisine, Une magnifique jeune fille rousse vêtue de noir ricana et se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler.

« Voici donc la grandeur démacienne. »

Talon eut un demi-sourire moqueur, qui fut partagé par le reste de sa tablée. La jeune rousse était sa sœur, sa demi-sœur exactement, Katarina du Couteau. Elle, Talon et Cassoipéa, la sœur aînée de Katarina, faisaient tous trois leurs études à Runeterra depuis leur plus tendre enfance. La famille du Couteau était tout comme les Lightshields une très vieille famille, plutôt versés dans les affaires militaires, et qui rivalisaient dans tous les domaines possibles avec ces derniers. Ils ne pouvaient pas y avoir un Lightshield et un Du Couteau sans que l'un tente de prouver sa supériorité sur l'autre. Bien sûr, les deux aînés de chaque famille, Cassiopéa et Jarvan, avaient tous deux mis un point d'honneur à devenir le leader de la faction ennemie.

Cassiopéa était une beauté incomparable, aînée de sept filles. Katarina était sa sœur cadette, et faisait presque office pour elle de meilleure amie. Les 5 autres filles Du Couteau étaient d'un niveau scolaire plus bas, et avait préféré des écoles riches mais moins classées. Talon, lui, n'était que leur demi-frère. Du même âge que Cassiopéa, il était le fils illégitime du Général Du Couteau et d'une maîtresse qui aurait bien pu détruire le mariage de Monsieur et Madame, si elle n'avait succombé en couche. Heureusement, Madame du Couteau avait eut assez du cœur pour accepter ce fils qui n'était pas le sien, l'élever comme le sien. Cependant, il avait été convenu que ce serait Cassiopéa héritière des l'affaire familiale, ce qui faisait de Cassiopéa, aujourd'hui, le leader du trio, en attendant l'industrie Du Couteau.

« Ce n'est pas la sœur du majordome ? » demanda Vladimir. _Le majordome_ servait à désigner Garen, et venant de la noblesse noxienne, ce n'était pas un compliment.

Au cours du temps, Cassiopéa avait sélectionné et s'était entouré de différents individus, soigneusement, en regardant de près leur rang social, leurs capacités et par quel moyen en faire ses « laquais ». Le premier d'entre eux était son petit ami, Vladimir Arcudla. Compte Vladimir Arcudla. Si quelqu'un, ici, à Runeterra, montrait ouvertement son appartenance à une noblesse révolue, dans toute sa splendeur, sa désuétude et son ridicule, c'était bien Vladimir. Jusqu'à sa vêtement et ses manières, il semblait sorti d'un autre siècle. Le deuxième homme, était Darius, et le meilleur qualificatif aurait été _Homme de main _de Cassiopéa. Silencieux, mais vicieux, tordu, violent et sadique, peu de gens -même à Noxus- voulaient se trouver dans la même pièce que lui. Mais si sa violence était bien subtile, celle de son compatriote Sion était tout autre. Sion était un concentré de puissance musculaire et brutalité en conserve avec des pattes. Il était presque le chien de garde de Cassiopéa. Un chien méchant avec des très longs crocs et une mâchoire puissante. Il lui obéissait à la baguette, comme si elle l'avait dressé.

Les six camarades regardaient Luxanna avec attention, jetant des petits coup d'œil à la table de Jarvan de temps à temps. Et le sourire de Cassiopéa s'élargissait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la mine de de plus en plus déconfite de son rival.

Lux continuait son tour des tables sans succès. C'est alors qu'elle repéra une petit chaise vide. Juste là. A côté d'une figure familière.

Le sourire de Cassiopéa commença à fondre quand elle s'aperçut que c'était vers sa table que la petite blonde se dirigeait presque en sautillant.

« Elle n'oserait pas... » hoqueta Katarina. Mais Lux semblait décidée à oser, au contraire. Elle lança même un « Bonjour ! » joyeux et tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical à la tablée avant de demander si la place était libre. Personne ne lui répondit, trop occupé à la regarder avec de grands yeux. Elle prit le silence pour un oui, et voulut s'asseoir. Cependant Talon l'en empêcha immédiatement.

« C'est..euh... C'est pris... C'est la place habituelle de Rose. Désolé, ajouta-t-il.

-Oh, tant pis ! Lux haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

-Mais je crois que la place est libre là-bas. » Talon pointa du doigt une table presque en marge où une seule personne était assise. Lux le remercia gracieusement, toujours tout sourire, et s'éloigna la démarche légère, bien que triste d'avoir été refusée.

La personne assise seule était une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée. Elle devait avoir l'âge de son frère, soit un ou deux ans de plus. Lux lui servit un sourire chaleureux, mais al solitaire l'ignora complètement, et retourna à son assiette.

« Hum... La place est libre ? Demanda Lux, et elle fut rassurée quand l'inconnue hocha la tête sans la regarder. Enfin une place libre ! J'avais fini par croire qu'elles étaient toutes réservées ici ! » Ria-t-elle.

L'inconnue resta silencieuse. Lux la détailla rapidement. Elle n'était ni grande ni petite, ni mince ni grosse. Son teint était maladif, presque grisâtre. Elle avait de long cheveux, qu lui masquait une partie du visage et qu'elle avait teint en violet. Elle était habillée très simplement, avec un débardeur violet que n'importe qui aurait pu trouver dans n'importe quelle grande surface, et une longue jupe grise qui donnait l'impression que cette année, l'hiver était arrivé avant l'heure.

« Je... euh... Je m'appelle Lux, je... euh... Bonjour ? » tenta la blondinette, mais tout ce qu'elle eut en retour fut un nouveau hochement de tête de sa camarade de tablée qui lui disait ainsi qu'elle avait entendu. Lux soupira. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait se faire de nouveaux amis. Mais les haricots étaient très bons.


	3. Chapitre 3: L'Exclue de Zaun

Chapitre 3 : L'exclue de Zaun

La jeune fille s'appelait Morgana. Lux lui arracha cette information à force d'efforts, et apprit même qu'elle était de Zaun. Elle n'était pas vraiment causante, et ne desserra les lèvres qu'au dessert pour enfin lâcher son étage et son nom : Morgana Juste. Lux fit le reste de la conversation seule. Elle avait d'ailleurs une étrange sensation de déjà vu, et se rappela sa rencontre avec Ezreal. Elle se sentait comme le jeune archéologue, sauf qu'elle essayait de faire parler son interlocutrice. Lux n'avait pourtant pas grand chose à raconter : ayant passé sa vie à l'hôpital, elle n'avait que très peu vécu. Son discours se porta donc sur les deux seules choses qu'elle connaissait : sa première impression de Runeterra et les livres.

Hélas, chaque fois qu'elle demandait à Morgana connaissait tel ou tel livre, celle-ci se contentait d'un haussement d'épaule qu'il était impossible de déterminer comme étant affirmatif ou négatif. Lux faisait également attention à bien manger à la même allure qu'elle. De cette façon, elles finirent de manger au même moment, et Lux pu continuer à essayer tant bien que mal d'obtenir de Morgana autre chose qu'un haussement d'épaule -et elle y parvint enfin.

« Tu comptes me suivre partout ? » demanda Morgana. Les deux jeunes filles étaient au pied des escaliers des dortoirs. Le ton de sa voix n'était ni agacé ni énervé simplement curieux.

« Et bien... Oui et non... Enfin, pas tout à fait... Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Tu peux aller aux toilettes, je ne regarderai pas sous la porte. »

Morgana eut une seconde d'indécision, puis quelque chose de très bizarre lui arriva. Sa bouche se tordit, lentement et avec difficulté, comme si elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Lux comprit que Morgana était en train de sourire. Un sourire assez bizarre, comme si c'était gelé, et elle penchait la tête sur le côté comme une poupée animée d'une vitrine d'un Grand Magasin. C'était en somme assez effrayant. Lux eut un sourire timide, presque convaincue qu'elle allait se faire mordre.

« Est-ce que... Est ce que... commença-t-elle en hésitant.

-Oui ? Demanda Morgana, qui au grand soulagement de Lux, avait arrêté de sourire pour parler et contemplait désormais la jeune blonde de haut en bas, comme sous un nouveau jour.

-Est-ce que... Je suis encore nouvelle et euh...

-Est ce que tu as du temps devant toi ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu, d'ici le couvre-feu ? Demanda brusquement Morgana.

-Le couvre-feu ? Lux fronça les sourcils.

-21 heures, l'informa Morgana. Tout le monde doit être dans sa chambre à 21h. Et garder un niveau sonore bas à partir de là. Alors, tu as quelque chose de prévu ? »

Elle semblait tendue, ce qui commença à inquiéter Lux. Avec hésitation, elle répondit que non, elle n'avait rien de prévu, absolument rien.

« Tu veux prendre le thé ? » Le ton n'était plus brusque, mais agressif et maladroit. Lux cligna des yeux.

« Le thé ? répéta Lux.

-Oui, le thé, acquiesça Morgana d'un ton de plus en plus brusque. De l'eau chaude avec de l'herbe dedans. Dans une tasse. Avec une théière. »

Lux regarda Morgana interdite. Elle ne l'avait jusqu'alors pas frappée par ses capacités extra-ordinaires à socialiser. En fait, pour être complètement honnête, elle n'avait montré le moindre signe qu'elle avait lu un jour la définition du mot « conversation » dans le dictionnaire. Ce soudain revirement de personnalité dérouta Lux quelques secondes, ce qui laissa le temps à Morgana d'ajouter : « Avec des petits gâteaux ? » d'une voix incertaine, comme si seule l'horrible perspective de devoir boire du thé sans petits gâteaux empêchait Lux d'accepter sa proposition.

Lux sourit avec enthousiasme et se dépêcha d'assurer à Morgana que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir, voyant que celle-ci fouillait désespérément sa mémoire à la recherche de ce qu'elle aurait bien pu proposer d'autre avec du thé.

Morgana eut encore son sourire terrifiant, qui l'était d'ailleurs moins la seconde fois, le choc de la première passé. « On y va ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire qui dans son langage corporel à elle était sans doute qualifié de « rayonnant ».

Lux ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que de toute évidence Morgana ne l'emmenait pas dans sa chambre, à Zaun, le septième étage, mais ailleurs sur le campus de Runeterra. Son attention avait été captivée toute entière par l'incroyable capacité de Morgana à marcher dans une jupe aussi longue, et apparemment faite d'un tissus très lourd et pesant, sans éprouver la moindre difficulté et sans la salir. Mais quand elle s'en rendit enfin compte, elle réalisa que Morgana avait peut-être des petits gâteaux dans sa chambre, voir même sa propre théière, ses propres tasses et des sachets de thé, il fallait faire chauffer l'eau d'abord et les étudiants n'avaient pas vraiment de fours dans leurs chambres.

Lux détourné alors complètement son attention de la jupe de Morgana et la porta sur ce qui l'entourait. Elles avaient contourné les Dortoirs et avaient continué sur un petit sentier en briques rouges vifs vieillissantes, bordé de bosquets à fleurs bleues et pales. Elle reconnut les arbres qui faisaient de l'ombre sur toute la longueur du chemin tantôt comme des platanes et tantôt comme des marronniers. Elles arrivèrent dans la petite cours d'une bâtisses construite dans les même briques que le chemin ombragé, qui n'avait qu'un seul étage et des grandes fenêtres à volets jaunes.

« Qu'est ce ? demanda Lux.

-De quoi, ça ? Demanda Morgana en lui tenant la porte d'un même jaune que les volets. Bah...euh... c'est une porte ?

-Non, je parlais du bâtiment, précisa-t-elle.

-C'est le bâtiment 8. Y'en a qui l'appellent le bâtiment jaune aussi. Y'a plusieurs associations étudiantes qui y ont leurs locaux, un ou deux clubs et le salon de thé. Viens, j'vais t'montrer. »

L'intérieur du bâtiment était lumineux – c'était sans doute lié aux énormes fenêtres – et le couloir très étroit, ce qui donnait une sensation de chaleur estivale. Les murs étaient recouvert de papier peint d'un orange terni par les années sans entretien. Le salon de thé était la première porte à droite, et Lux songea qu'au moins elle avait moins de risques de se perdre si elle voulait y retourner.

Il était organisé en petites tablées dans une grande pièce rectangulaire qui sentait bon la lavande et le thé. Morgana et elle s'assirent autour d'une petite table blanche circulaire, sur deux chaises rembourrées. Elles posèrent leurs affaires, et Morgana se proposa pour aller faire le thé (« Je vais prendre gingembre, et toi ? Tu veux quoi ? » « Oh, la même chose, ce sera parfait ! »), ce qui laissa le loisir à Lux de regarder un peu mieux autour d'elle – et surtout, _qui_ était autour d'elle. S'affairant dans ce que Lux décida d'appeler le « coin cuisine » au côté de Morgana, Lux reconnue la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs qui se prénommait Diana. Elle chercha des yeux mais n'aperçut ni son frère (ni aucun autre de sa petite bande hyper-démacienne, d'ailleurs), ni Talon ou la magnifique rousse qui était assise avec lui au dîner, ni Ezreal ou la brune, ni même les deux encapuchonnés de la file d'attente (elle était presque sure qu'ils s'appelaient Veinard et Noct).

En revanche, le salon de thé comportait son lot de personnages intéressants. A la table juste voisine de Lux, une jeune fille avec elle aussi les cheveux teints en roses – un rose bien plus criard et tape-à-l'œil que Morgana – habillée très légèrement, pour ne pas dire pas habillée du tout, discutait avec animation en compagnie d'une jeune homme qui mélangeait des cartes de plus en plus nerveusement – apparemment la discussion n'allait pas vraiment comme il le souhaitait.

Plus loin, trois étudiants extrêmement discrets étaient penchés au dessus de complexes volumes de médecines que Lux associa aisément avec ceux que les médecins de l'hôpital sortaient lorsqu'ils tentaient de lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait réagit si mal à tel ou tel traitement. Ils parlaient à messe basse, et buvaient leur thé comme les Japonnais.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, une jolie blonde vêtue d'une matière si légère que Lux cru d'abord qu'elle s'était habillé avec des voiles orientaux, lisait un livre à l'écart des autres.

Mais aux yeux de Lux, le plus intéressant de toutes les tables étaient celle sous une des fenêtres, entre le groupe des Médecins secrets et la tablée d'un scout – en tout cas il était habillé pareil – et d'une fille qui ressemblait à un lutin. Il n'y avait qu'un seul occupant à cette petite table rectangulaire rose. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui attira en premier le regard de Lux : les garçons évitaient généralement comme la peste tout ce qui était rose. Mais en suite elle réalisa ensuite que le jeune homme _ne pouvait pas voir que la table était rose_. Il ne pouvait rien voir du tout. Il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés – et Lux compris tout de suite que ce n'était pas par choix – et pourtant cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Il lisait un livre d'une main, suivant les lignes de braille avec un doigt distrait, et versait du lait dans son thé de l'autre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il sut quand il en avait versé assez, et reposa le pot à lait exactement sur sa soucoupe.

« Pourquoi tu fixes Lee comme ça ? »

Lux sursauta. Morgana était revenue, avec un petit plateau. Elle posa deux tasses fumantes et une théière rouge feu sur la table, puis tendit à Lux un petit bol rempli de biscuits, avant de finalement poser le plateau vide aux pieds de la table.

« Si il t'intéresse, il va falloir te battre. Sona te le laissera pas sans réagir.

-Comment ? Oh ! Non, non, rien de tout ça. Mais c'est gentil de me prévenir. »

Morgana s'affaissa littéralement sur sa chaise et regarda Lux avec des yeux emplis de curiosité. Elle la détaillait sans indiscrétion, au point de mettre Lux extrêmement mal à l'aise. Désireuse de faire cesser cet examen minutieux, Lux se dépêcha de relancer la conversation.

« Alors ta chambre est au septième étage ? Zaun, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Lux précipitamment.

-Oui, confirma Morgana qui, pour une raison inconnue, n'en semblait pas ravie. Mais à Bas-Zaun.

-Bazone ? Qu'est ce donc que Bazone ? S'étonna Lux.

-On ne t'as pas raconté pour les étages ? » Demanda Morgana suspicieusement.

Lux l'assura du contraire et lui répéta ce que Shyvana lui avait appris un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ne voulant pas la vexer ou transformer sa nouvelle amie en ennemie, elle essaya de cacher au minimum ce qu'elle pensait de ce système imbécile et garda la moquerie au degré le plus bas possible. Morgana fronça néanmoins les sourcils, écoutant attentivement et hochant la tête au fil du récit.

« Donc tu es au courant des bases, mais pas de toutes les... subtilités. » Il y avait dans ce dernier mot un dégoût évident. Lux eu le soudain espoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver la situation ridicule. « Tu sais que chaque étage a sa spécialité ? Oui ? Eh bien il y'a aussi une sorte de mentalité, de code d'honneur par étage. Et tu dois toujours faire ton maximum pour respecter ce code et faire de ton mieux en cours et dans tes loisirs pour apporter la gloire à ton étage. Et si tu ne te montres pas digne de ton étage, tu en es exclue. Généralement de façon définitive.

-Mais alors, s'exclama Lux, qu'est ce qui arrivent à ces pauvres personnes ?

-Ils vont là où vont tous les Exclus : Zaun.

-Zaun ? S'étonna Lux. Tu veux dire que Zaun est entièrement constitués d'exclus des autres étages ? »

Morgana éclata de rire et Lux fut secouée de frisson. Elle ne savait ce qui était le pire : Morgana souriant ou Morgana riant.

« Conseil amical, Luxanna, si tu veux survivre, ne dis jamais ça devant un Haut-Zaunien.

-Un Ozonien ?

-Oui, confirma Morgana. Non, Zaun n'est pas entièrement constitué d'exclus. Et justement, on ne va quand même pas mélanger les Exclus, les Sans-Etages, les Déchus et autres Bannis, avec les Zauniens Purs, les Vrais Zauniens, ceux qui ont toujours été de Zaun et peuvent véritablement se réclamer avec fierté ressortissants du septième étage ! Alors on a fait une distinction : la belle société, Haut-Zaun, et les réfugiés, Bas-Zaun.

-Et toi tu es une exclue, alors ? » Lux se rappelait très bien que Morgana avait dit être de _Bazone_. « A quel étage étais-tu ? »

Morgana se renfrogna encore d'avantage et grommela quelque chose que Lux ne saisit pas. Comme cela semblait être un sujet sensible, elle jugea préférable de ne pas lui demander de répéter à plus haute et intelligible voix. A la place, elle opta pour un changement de sujet.

« Et euh... sinon... Les gens, autour de nous... » Lux baissa la voix : « A quels étages sont ils ? »

La question eut l'effet désiré. Morgana s'arracha à sa réflexion et regarda autour d'elle. Elle eu un petit sourire supérieur et pointa discrètement du doit en direction de leur voisine aux cheveux roses.

« Tu vois la pouffiasse qui a oublié de mette quelque chose par dessus ses sous-vêtements ? » Lux fut partagée entre être scandalisée par le terme employé et pouffer devant la fidélité de la description. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air intéressé. « C'est Evelynn Wowid. C'est une Zaunienne. Haut-Zaun, mais je suis presque sure que elle venait pas de là au début. Je sais pas comment elle a pu passer du bas en haut, mais à mon avis ça a avoir avec la façon dont elle s'habille... Le gars qui joue aux cartes, avec elle, c'est Twisted Fate. C'est pas son vrai nom, mais son vrai nom personne ne le connaît. Même les profs l'ont oublié ! Lui aussi, c'est un Haut Zaunien. Ne joue jamais aux cartes contre lui.

Les trois futurs médecins, là bas, sont tous de Ionia. Enfin, à l'origine, Kennen Pile – c'est le plus petit, le surexcité – était de Bandle Town, mais comme il avait rien d'un mécano et qu'en revanche c'est un sacré Judoka, Ionia et Bandle Town ont approuvé son transfert. Le grand qui dit rien c'est Shen Mugen. Oui, le katana qu'il trimbale est un vrai. Personnellement ça me fait flipper... Mais il est beaucoup moins flippant que la troisième. Akali Sekigahara.. Ses armes sont vraies aussi, elle est ceinture noire dans trois arts martiaux, et c'est une vrai sadique.

La blonde, là bas... » Lux senti le ton de Morgana devenir amère, presque agressif. « C'est Janna Vindervent. La chef de Zaun – des Haut-Zauniens. La grande blonde – ou plutôt blanc grisâtre – au fond, c'est Dianna Lunaluis. Bas-Zaun, comme moi. T'approche pas trop non plus. Les deux clown là, ce sont Teemo Chempognon et Lulu Pix. Bandle Town, tous les deux. Teemo fait partie des chefs de Bandle Town. Lee-Sin Mink est de Ionia comme les trois psychopathes, et c'est l'une des seules personnes que je connaisse qui sois capable de battre Akali – et le seul à la mettre au tapis en moins de 20 secondes. »

Lux observa Lee-Sin avec un intérêt et un respect doublés. Il continuait de lire son livre en braille, inconscient du regard qui le scannait de bas en haut. Lux fut interrompue dans son second examen du combattant aveugle lorsque Morgana reprit, désignant maintenant les personnes plus banales auxquelles Lux n'avait guère prêté attention jusque là :

« Celle avec les cheveux noirs et des mèches rouges – juste à droite, là... plus à droite... avec la longue robe... oui voilà, elle – c'est Karma Oôpora. Ionia – ce qui entre nous est étrange parce que à part bouquiner philosopher, elle fait pas grand chose, mais il paraît que les danses bizarres avec des éventails sont officiellement un art martial, donc je suppose que y'a pas le choix...

La rousse en chemise blanche, juste à côté de Janna, c'est Sarah Fortune – c'est pas son nom d'origine mais elle a été adoptée il y a quelques années. Bilgewater. Et enfin, le clou de la tenue avec le moins de tissu possible : Sivir MacMosney. Noxus. Là, à la grande table bleu cyan. On a fait le tour je crois... »

Morgana scanna la salle avec un air distrait avant de lâcher d'un ton qu'elle voulait sans doute détaché :

« Ionia. »

Lux tourna la tête, cherchant de qui elle parlait. Mais il n'y avait personne dont elle ne connaisse l'étage de plus Morgana regardait fixement la théière sans vraiment la voir. Lux pensa alors qu'elle ne parlait peut-être pas d'une personne en particulier mais de l'étage en lui-même. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a, à Ionia ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Des imbéciles, répliqua Morgana avec hargne. Beaucoup d'imbéciles. Que des imbéciles. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je n'y sois plus, autrement leur débilité m'aurait infectée moi aussi. » Elle eut rire mesquin qui sembla un peu forcé. Lux comprit que Morganna répondait à son indélicate question.

« Tant pis pour eux, alors, tenta-t-elle de la rasséréner, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent ! »

Morganna eut un nouveau petit rire.

« J'ai le record de l'école, figures-toi. La personne ayant passé le moins de temps à son étage avant d'être bannie à Zaun. Et je vais être dure à battre, crois-moi. Trois jours. Enfin, c'est du passé tout ça. C'était il y a plus de deux ans. . . Tu as fini ta tasse ? Je vais aller nettoyer et ranger d'accord ? Non, non c'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide... Ça va aller je te dis ! »

Luxanna n'insista pas d'avantage et attendit gênée sur sa chaise que Morgana revienne pour la suivre dehors. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en sortant : 20h40. Elle songea qu'elle ferait sans doute mieux de rentrer directement dans sa chambre, surtout qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pris de douche ni pris ses médicaments et encore moins fait son lit pour dormir. Morgana la laissa donc au 6ième et continua à monter – Elle avait été bien plus bavarde sur le chemin du retour elle et Lux avaient toutes deux discuter du dernier Ken Folett en échangeant leur avis sur les différents personnages.

Shyvanna n'était pas encore là. Lux ouvrit son armoire, se munit de son shampoing et sa serviette bleue avec les poissons dessus, et sortit à la recherche d'une salle de bain. Mais elle eut beau fouiller tout l'étage, elle n'en trouva aucune. Elle décida de demander à Morgana, qui pourrait sûrement l'aider. Elle monta un étage au dessus avant de réaliser qu'elle ne connaissait pas le numéro de sa chambre. Rassemblant son courage, elle interpella une jeune fille – en s'approchant, elle reconnut le visage pâle et argenté de Dianna – et lui demanda où se trouvait la chambre de Morgana Juste.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Répliqua agressivement Dianna.

-Juste lui demander où se trouvent la salle de bain. Pour la douche.

-Rez-de-chaussée. » aboya-t-elle avant de lui faire comprendre par un geste de la main qu'elle pouvait – devait – prendre congé.

Certes, elle ne savait toujours pas le numéro de Morgana, et n'avait pas pu lui parler. Mais en définitive, elle avait obtenue ce qu'elle était venue cherche non ? La location de la salle de bain ! Alors peut importait comment – elle n'avait qu'un quart d'heure pour aller se laver les cheveux, après quoi elle serait en infraction.

La salle de bain était effectivement au rez-de-chaussée. Cachées derrière l'escalier, deux portes se faisaient face, chacune arborant une petite vignette avec une petite douche en blanc – une rose et une bleue. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner la bonne.

Étant donné qu'il était presque 21h, la salle de bain était quasiment déserte. Lux faillit percuter une petite brune qui lui lança un regard mauvais et ignora superbement ses excuses, sortant aussi dignement que l'aspect ridicule que lui donnaient ses cheveux mouillés lui permettait.

Lux se demanda vaguement en se rhabillant si toutes les journées à Runeterra seraient aussi étranges. Peut-être tout cela lui semblait il étrange parce qu'elle n'y était pas habituée ? Après tout, elle avait passée sa vie dans une chambre d'hôpital, alors que savait-elle vraiment du monde ? Pourtant, dans aucun livre qu'elle n'avais elle lu quelque chose de semblable – à part peut-être (et l'idée la fit pouffer) dans Harry Potter, mais elle sûre que l'on n'enseignait pas la magie à Runeterra.

Shyvana était allongée sur son lit quand Lux retourna dans la chambre. La rousse se redressa immédiatement, claqua la porte derrière elle et entraîna Lux à sa suite.

« Mais t'es complètement folle ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue t'asseoir avec nous au repas ? Ils étaient furieux ! Jarvan était furieux ! Tu veux te faire bannir ? Tu t'es assise avec une Zaunienne ! Une Zaunienne ! Une bas-Zaunienne ! Tu as demandé une place à Noxus ! »

Shyvana était paniquée et hystérique. Lux la calma aussitôt, et répondit d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée. Tu sais, pendant toutes ces années, les seules personnes que je voyais étaient ma famille, le personnel de l'hôpital et de temps en temps les Lightshields. J'ai juste eue envie d'essayer le monde un peu par moi-même. Sans les figures habituelles. Tu comprends ? » Lux fit son plus beau sourire à Shyvana, qui était plus calme bien que toujours sur les nerfs.

« Mais pourquoi pas à une autre table Démacienne alors ? N'importe laquelle ? »

Lux balaya la question d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

« Est ce que cela a vraiment une quelconque importance ? Personnellement, je trouve parfaitement ridicule cette histoire d'étages. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Ezreal était un garçon extrêmement intéressant et sympathique. Quand à Morgana, elle est certes étranges, mais je l'ai trouvé amicale et très gentille. Et Talon est quelqu'un de serviable et poli, des qualités rares. »

Shyvana avait pâli au fur et à mesure, elle avait maintenant l'air d'un fantôme lavé à la Javel. La partie sur Talon semblait avoir été la plus grave à ses yeux.

« Lux, Talon est un _Noxien_. Il n'est pas serviable ni poli. Il est fourbe, cruel, injuste et insensible. Comme tous les Noxiens! Écoute, tu dois rester avec les tiens. Nous. Démacia. Tu ne dois à aucun prix parler à un Noxien. Si tu ressens un incontrôlable besoin de parler aux autres étages, à la rigueur parle à un Ionien. Ces derniers temps, Ionia et Démacia s'entendent pas trop mal, l'insulte en sera atténuée. Mais pas _Zaun_. Surtout _Bas-Zaun_. Et surtout... _Morgana_. »

Il y avait eue du mépris dans sa voix quand elle mentionna Bas-Zaun, mais ce fut le ton employé pour Morgana qui choqua Lux le plus.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas Morgana ? demanda-t-elle, soudain sur la défensive.

-Lux, je ne t'ai pas encore tout expliqué... Tu vois, à Zaun-

-Je suis au courant pour Haut-Zaun et Bas-Zaun. » interrompit sèchement Lux.

Shyvana secoua la tête.

« Morgana était à Ionia avant, mais ça n'a pas pris longtemps pour qu'elle soit bannie. Lux, même à l'interieur de Bas-Zaun, la classe des exclues, Morgana est une exclue. Ce n'est pas une bonne fréquentation pour une Démacienne. Regarde-là, elle est très bizarre... Non vraiment, Lux... Tu peux faire mieux que ça...

-Certes, elle est différente, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour la discréditer de la sorte. Je l'ai trouvée de très bonne compagnie, et je serais honorée si elle m'autorisait à m'asseoir de nouveau avec elle demain midi. »

Le ton de Lux n'avait plus rien d'amical. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus froide. Elle se sentait obligée de réviser quelque peu son jugement sur Shyvana. La jeune fille qui s'était montrée si gentille, patiente, engageante et amicale, sympathique par son côté désordonné et son obsession des dragons, se révélait en fait être emplie de préjugés et peu ouverte d'esprit.

Shyvana se mordit la lèvre, elle semblait être désespérée.

« Lux, est ce que tu sais pourquoi Morgana a été bannie de Zaun ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

-Non, répondit Lux, qui malgré l'appréhension ne pouvait refouler sa curiosité. Pourquoi ?

-Il paraît que... elle... » Shyvana hésita. Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si une troisième et invisible personne était là dans la pièce, les espionnant. Finalement elle lâcha dans un souffle : « Il paraît qu'elle fait du Vaudou. »

Lux écarquilla les yeux. C'était cela ? Des rumeurs que Morgana faisait du Vaudou, et être différente ? C'est tout ce qu'il avait suffit aux esprits emplis de préjugés de cette académie pour exclure une camarade ?

Shyvana interpréta l'expression de Lux comme de la surprise pour un caché sombre de Morgana qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, et semblait persuadée qu'à présent Lux ne retournerait plus la voir.

« Exactement. Donc, tu comprends, il vaut mieux rester loin. Aller, et si on se couchait ? »

Lux resta interdite quelques secondes. Finalement, elle décida que ce n'était pas une heure adéquate pour un débat sur les clichés et le respect de la différence, et alla se coucher sans dire un mot.

Tandis que Shyvana ronflait comme un dragon dans une caverne, Luxana resta longtemps éveillée sous sa couette. Sans relâche, elle se repassait tous les événements de la journée dans sa tête. Rien, absolument rien, n'était comme elle l'avait imaginé, et elle ne savait si c'était en pire ou en mieux. D'une certaine façon, elle craignait le lendemain, et tous les jours qui suivraient.

A moitié décidée de laisser les choses arriver et de voir alors en conséquence, elle finit par s'endormir.


	4. Chapitre 4: A la Bibliothèque

Chapitre 4 : A la bibliothèque.

Lux se leva de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Elle espérait ainsi éviter Shyvana et être sure d'arriver à la cantine avant Morgana. En fait, elle fut l'une des premières arrivées. Quand le réfectoire était vide, il était presque impossible de reconnaître un étage d'un autre. En tout cas, ça l'était pour Lux, mais étant donné qu'elle se fichait bien de ces stupides étages, elle n'y prêta pas grande attention. Elle supposa néanmoins que les autres étudiants devaient avoir, depuis le temps, appris par cœur les différents quartiers de tablées.

Cependant, Lux fut capable de reconnaître les quartier Ioniens. Tandis que partout ailleurs, seuls deux ou trois élèves parsemaient les diverses sections trois tables étaient pleines à Ionia, et toutes accueillaient des élèves en jogging ou tenue de sport. Elle se souvint des explications de Shyvana : les Ioniens étaient réputés pour les arts martiaux. Sans doute se levaient-ils plutôt pour une sorte d'entraînement matinal – c'était après tout un samedi matin. Elle reconnu brièvement les trois médecins psychopathes, l'aveugle, et la jeune femme aux éventails.

« Bonjour, ma petite Lux ! Alors, que penses-tu de Runeterra ? » Gragas lui servit un sourire goguenard, les yeux pétillant de malice. Il ne fit aucun geste indiquant qu'il allait lui donner sa part, et Lux comprit qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à la causette.

« Pas trop mal... Je me suis fait une amie – ou tout du moins, je suis en train d'essayer de m'en faire une amie.

- J'ai bien vu ça, hier soir.

- Et les autres étudiants sont très gentils, si ce n'est un peu bornés, légèrement pleins de préjugés et bêtes comme des huîtres démoulées.

-Ravi de voir que tu comprends les règles du jeu ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil discret et lui tendit enfin son assiette d'œufs au bacon.

Lux eut un sourire espiègle et lui rendit son clin d'œil. Elle aurait bien sautillé joyeusement jusqu'à sa place, mais avec un plateau dans les mains elle décida que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle s'installa à ce qui lui semblait être la table de la dernière fois. Si elle s'avérait s'être trompée, nul doute que les occupants de droits de l'étage offensé la vireraient à coups de pieds, qu'elle est fini ou non. Pour l'instant, néanmoins, il n'y avait pas assez de personne pour remarquer qu'elle n'était peut-être pas assise là ou elle devrait.

Lux termina son déjeuner bien avant que Morgana n'arriva, et la salle avait déjà commencé à bien se remplir. Elle fini par repérer sa nouvelle amie dans la queue, mais il valait mieux qu'elle débarrassa la table et l'attendit dehors, car elle avait la nette impression – au vu des visages alentours – qu'elle était en plein milieu du carré Piltoverien.

« Bonjour ! Ça va ? »

Morgana lui fit un de ses terrifiants sourires, mais Lux s'aperçut qu'elle commençait déjà à s'habituer et n'eut presque aucun mal à retenir un frisson. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent toutes les amabilités d'usage auxquelles elles purent penser, puis la discussion s'orienta vers leurs feuilletons préférés. Sans grande surprise, tandis que Lux préférait _The Big Bang Theory*_ et _Castle*_, Morgana connaissait par cœur les répliques de _Panique en Cuisine*_ et _The Adams Family*_. Lux n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Morgana habillée en Morticia Adams*.

« Je me demandais, Morgana changea tout à coup de sujet, si tu avais déjà choisi tes cours ? Et tes clubs ?

-Oui, évidement que j'ai choisi mes matières ! Je l'ai fait bien avant d'arriver ! Mais quels clubs ? » demanda Lux en fronçant les sourcils. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait mention de clubs !

« Les clubs ! Tous les étudiants sont censés s'inscrire dans au moins un club – il y a des clubs de sport, d'arts, de sciences, d'études, d'histoires, de hobbys... Généralement tout le monde en prend deux ou trois. Un c'est le minimum mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas beaucoup et ça ne rapporte pas beaucoup de points. » lui expliqua Morgana.

Elles se mirent alors d'accord sur un programme commun pour la matinée – voir pour l'après-midi aussi : elles iraient ensemble à la bibliothèque, et pendant que Morgana travaillerait sur son projet de groupe de chimie, Lux étudierait la liste et les présentations des différents clubs et ferait son choix.

Le nombre d'activités proposé était tout simplement démesuré. Sans cesse, Lux devait demander des précisions à Morgana, ou simplement de lui expliquer ce que signifiaient ça et là ces sports aux noms étranges. Et Morgana elle-même ne connaissait pas toujours la réponse.

Malheureusement, Lux savait pertinemment que son état de santé ne lui permettait pas d'activité physique. Mais comme cela semblait s'améliorer – puisqu'elle était même capable, maintenant, de suivre des études normales – elle décida de ne prendre qu'un seul club, gardant ainsi une place de libre pour quand son corps lui permettrait de courir derrière une grosse balle orange avec cinq autres filles.

Morgana lui conseilla de prendre des clubs où les Démaciens étaient en majorité, ajoutant qu'elle s'était suffisamment démarquée comme ça. Lux voulu lui répliquer que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid d'être démarquée de Démacia et que toute cette histoire d'Étages n'était de toute façon ni plus ni moins qu'un ramassis de bêtises, mais elle opta à la place pour l'imparable argument que tous les clubs que fréquentaient les Démaciens en majorité étaient des clubs de sports – inaccessibles pour elle donc.

Elle faillit s'inscrire dans les clubs de Morgana – pour ne pas être seule – mais la Pâtisserie n'était pas son truc, et elle n'avait pas non plus de s'inscrire au Ciné-Club des Films d'Horreur. Elle fut tentée de s'inscrire au Club d'Archéologie, Comme Ezreal, mais se ravisa en se rappelant que celui-ci ne lui adressait même plus la parole.

L'hôpital n'avait jamais vraiment offert d'autre passe-temps que la télévision et la lecture, aussi Lux n'avait absolument aucune idée des activités elle aimerait pratiquer. Bien sur, elle aurait pu simplement signer pour un club de littérature, mais pourquoi continuer les livres quand elle avait enfin la chance de faire autre chose ? Elle décida de commencer par réduire le nombre de possibilités : elle recopia les noms de clubs qui n'étaient pas sportifs, puis raya ceux de littérature, ceux qu'elle était sure de ne pas aimer et les clubs trop compliqués pour elle (Tels que le Club de Nanotechnologie et l'Orchestre de l'école).

Elle réalisa avec sarcasme et lassitude qu'elle avait ainsi réduit le nombre de clubs au petit total de 78. Elle soupira, découragée. A son grand étonnement, elle entendit Morgana lui faire écho, toujours plongée dans ses cours de chimie.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Morgana releva la tête, et jeta un coup d'œil incertain à sa voisine. Elle soupira encore et s'adossa lourdement au dossier de sa chaise, de toute évidence découragée. Elle fixait à présent ses notes avec ennui et faisait tourner désespérément son stylo entre ses doigts.

« Je ne comprends absolument rien à cette histoire de diastéréoisomérie à la noix ! » grogna-t-elle.

Je me retint de pouffer devant son air boudeur, et à la place lui fit un petit sourire.

« Tu n'aimes pas la chimie ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, si, ça va, m'assura-t-elle, c'est ce chapitre du cours que je n'aime pas. En plus c'est un projet de groupe – de duo, plus précisément – donc si j'me plante, je plante l'autre avec, dit elle en gémissant. Il n'est pas de mon étage en plus ! D'habitude, les profs font attention à nous mettre par duo du même étage... Mais le nombre tombe pas toujours juste, et comme je suis... enfin... pas très intégrée... ou disons plutôt pas vraiment considérée de... enfin, je suis souvent la dernière et voilà, avec un Noxien ! » ragea-t-elle. Elle semblait même d'avantage en colère d'être avec un Noxien que de ne pas réussir son projet. Lux tiqua.

« Et alors ? S'il est bon, ça ne devrait pas être un problème, non ?

- Oh, il est bon, pas de doute, répondit laconiquement Morgana. Mais c'est un Noxien. Et les Noxiens sont très... extrémistes dans le système de dortoirs. Démacia ex-aequo. Si jamais je me plante d'un chouïa... » Elle grimaça.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » demanda alors Lux avec un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant. Sans attendre sa réponse, elle s'empara des feuillets de Morgana et les parcourut des yeux : si c'était ça le niveau de deuxième année, Luxanna était assurée de passer sa première avec brio ! Aussitôt que Lux ait assuré Morgana qu'elle connaissait déjà ce chapitre de fond en comble, les deux nouvelles amies s'attelèrentà la tache. Avec l'aide la blonde, les exercices filèrent à une vitesse surprenante, et il ne resta bientôt plus que la partie 'exposé'.

« On s'y met maintenant où tu préfères faire une pause ? » demanda Lux.

Morgana médita une petite minute, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la grosse pendule accrochée entre le rayon des Atlas et le comptoir de Karthus, le bibliothécaire.

« Il est bientôt midi, souligna-t-elle, et il faudra aller manger. Ça ne sert pas à grand chose de sortir plein de livres pour les ranger vingt minutes plus tard... On n'a qu'a s'occuper de tes clubs, à la place ! suggéra-t-elle.

Oh zut ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Merci ! »

Lux ressorti la longue liste qu'elle avait recopiée. Elle se mordit la lèvre : il en restait tellement qui n'étaient pas barrés !

« Bon, décida Morgana, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions : il faut étudier au cas par cas. Certes, ça va être un peu long, mais t'as encore demain pour finir ! »

Lux hocha la tête, résignée, et elles s'attelèrent à la tache. Quand les aiguilles de l'horloge pointèrent midi, elles n'en avaient rayé que 12. Plus que 63... Les deux jeunes filles décidèrent de mettre de coté leurs deux problèmes respectifs (L'une la chimie, l'autre les clubs), et discutaillèrent des animaux qu'elles préféraient.

« Les vautours sont des animaux incompris, affirmait Morgana.

- Oh je veux bien te croire ! Je pense simplement que personnellement, je préférerai la compagnie de quelque chose de plus... petit. Un geai, par exemple ! C'est mignon un geai ! C'est petit, c'est bleu, et ça chante bien !

- Comme toi, quoi ! Se moqua gentiment Morgana.

- Moque toi autant que tu veux ! Je ne suis pas celle qui aime les vautouille ! »

Occupée à plisser les yeux en direction de Morgana, Lux n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un entrait dans la bibliothèque au moment même où elle en sortait, et elle était entrée de plein fouet dans l'infortunée arrivante. L'infortunée en question laissa échapper un sifflement, non pas douloureux ou surpris, mais outré.

« Regarde où tu vas, traînée ! » s'exclama l'offensée. Elle lui semblait vaguement familière... Où avait-elle déjà vu une jeune fille sublime, avec de long cheveux ébènes un peu bouclés, des yeux bleus purs et glacial, une peau aussi parfaite et une taille aussi serpentine ? Apparemment la beauté n'empêchait pas d'être grossière, en revanche.

« Alors ? Présente-moi tes excuses ! exigea la belle brune.

- Oh, mais on se calme ! S'offensa Lux. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais m'excuser après un tel manque de resp-humpfmmmm ! »

Morgana avait bâillonné Lux de force avec sa main et l'avait poussée hors du chemin de l'impolie. Celle-ci était accompagnée de deux autres personnes : Un grand baraqué aux yeux vairons et une mâchoire démesurée, et une jolie rousse qui ressemblait vaguement à la brune (comme un air de famille...) avec une cicatrice et des yeux verts perçants. Ce fut le rousse qui déclencha le déclic. Lux savait où elle avait vu ces trois personnes : à la table de Talon. Noxus.

Les trois Noxiens regardèrent Lux avec mépris et colère, sans prêter la moindre attention à Morgana.

« Dis-moi, Katarina... » la brune s'adressait à la rousse – Katarina donc – avec une sorte d'amusement dans la voix qui ne présageait rien de bon. « J'ai l'impression que le majordome à oublier d'instruire sa sœur. Non pas que les bonnes aient besoin de beaucoup d'éducation pour faire le lit, je l'accorde volontiers, mais il serait dommage de la laisser ainsi dans l'ignorance des notions basiques. La première chose, pauvre petite imbécile, qu'il faut que l'on t'apprenne, c'est _ta place._ »

Comme s'il obéissait à un ordre télépathique, le grand baraqué attrapa violemment Lux par les cheveux, les empoignant durement à la racine pour la traîner complètement hors de la bibliothèque.

« Ouille ! Ouille ! Mais ça va pas la tête ?! »

« Silence ! Leçon numéro une, petite écervelée : Je suis Cassiopeia Du Couteau. Je suis la personne la plus importante ici. Je me doute bien que comme ton bon-à-rien de frère, tu à l'intention de vouer un culte à Jarvan (Rires des trois comparses), mais sache que Jarvan n'est rien à coté de moi. Quand nous aurons fini nos études et que toi tu auras fini d'apprendre comment bien cirer les chaussures (Nouveaux rires des trois Noxiens), je vais réduire l'empire Lightshield à néant. Et là, c'est moi que tu viendras supplier à genoux pour un emploi. (Rires mesquins). »

Le baraqué secoua un peu Lux pour bien appuyé les dires de sa... maîtresse ? Quel était le terme approprié ? Patron ? Chef ?

« Toi et ton incapable frangin feriez mieux de revoir vos allégeances dans un futur très proche... Enfin, je suppose que pour l'autre débile c'est déjà trop tard... Vu comment il le suit comme un chien... A se demander si Jarvan se le tape pas d'ailleurs, non ? »

Cassiopeia et son toutou humain éclatèrent de rires, mais Katarina ne fit qu'esquisser un sourire, qui sembla étrangement forcé à Lux.

« Et quand bien même tu choisirais toi aussi de passer ta vie à lécher les bottes de la mauvaise personne, je te suis bien, bien supérieure. Suis-je claire ? Suis-je claire ? Répéta-t-elle en voyant que Lux ne répondait pas.

« Cassiopeia, arrête ! » Morgana essaya de faire lâcher prise au gros blond, sans succès.

« Oh, Morgana ! Je ne t'avais pas vue... Alors ? Qui as-tu sacrifié lors de ton dernier rituel sataniste ? »

Morgana lui lança un regard noir, mais ignora autrement la provocation.

« Laisse Lux tranquille. Elle m'aide à faire mon expo de chimie, et je te rappelle que je suis en duo avec Talon. Indirectement, c'est ton frangin qu'elle aide. La secouer par les cheveux en l'insultant est une bien mauvaise façon de la remercier... Allez, elle est arrivée hier, et elle ne savait rien des étages avant d'arriver... lâche-la pour cette fois... ! Même ton frère l'a compris... »

Cassiopeia plissa les yeux puis fit signe au baraqué d'arrêter. Celui-ci obtempéra sans se poser de question. La superbe brune regarda Lux, qui se massait maintenant le crâne douloureusement, comme pour l'évaluer. Elle eut un rictus moqueur.

« La grandeur Démacienne, dans toute sa bravoure ! » Elle éclata de rire, puis se retourna vers Katarina qui tenait la porte de la bibliothèque ouverte à ses deux compagnons. Morgana soupira en lançant un regard désespéré à Lux.

Mais Lux ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au regard de Morgana. Elle ne prêtait attention à rien. Les yeux fixés sur le dos de Cassiopeia, elle était au milieu d'une prise de décision. Elle hésita, une demi-seconde, puis trancha. Ce n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, mais Lux refusait d'être quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

« Si j'avais une démarche aussi ridicule que la tienne, Cassiopeia, j'éviterai de me pavaner de la sorte. »

Le ton n'avait même pas été provocateur, juste plat, froid, simple, comme un constat innocent. Cassiopeia se retourna aussitôt, furieuse. Les narines frémissantes, elle siffla hargneusement :

« Je ne crois pas que tu es très bien compris ce que je –

- J'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu as dit, coupa sèchement Luxanna. Mais je ne compte être la bonne de personne. Je ne compte pas non plus me taire quand j'aurais quelque chose à te dire, Cassioepia. Que ce soit toi, cet emplumé de Jarvan, mon frère, ou n'importe qui de n'importe quel étage, je ne laisserai jamais personne me marcher dessus. Ah, et une dernière chose : je ne suis pas de Démacia. Ni de Noxus, ni de Zaun, ni d'aucun autre de ces ridicules étages. Je suis de Runeterra. Ni plus, ni moins. Allez viens Morgana, allons manger. Ton exposé va probablement nous prendre l'après-midi, autant ne pas perdre de temps avec ces broutilles. »

Elle dut tirée sa comparse par la main jusqu'au réfectoire, et cru un instant Cassiopeia et ses sbires allaient les suivre, mais non.

Elle dut subir tout le repas les différentes réactions de Morgana à ce qui venait de se produire, de l'admiration aux remontrance et du respect à l'exaspération. Lux haussa les épaules. Elle avait vraiment pensé chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé, et le plus tôt tout le monde le comprenait, le mieux cela serait. (Elle appris cependant que le grand baraqué s'appelait Sion Kelquechose. « Sion quelque chose ? Tu ne te souviens plus de son nom de famille ? » « Non, Sion Kelquechose avec un K. » « Ah. »).

Lux et Morgana passèrent effectivement l'après-midi à la bibliothèque à faire l'exposé de Morgana. Et le dimanche entier aussi d'ailleurs. En outre, elle épluchèrent entièrement la liste de clubs, et Lux finit par n'avoir plus que trois noms sur sa longue liste qui n'étaient pas barrés : Arrangement floral, Astronomie et Théâtre.

« Théâtre est beaucoup plus prenant sur l'emploi du temps, et risque d'empiéter sur tes horaires de basket. Art Floral – pardon, Arrangement Floral – c'est exclusivement féminin, et moitié écolo moitié duchesse pépette. Astronomie c'est tard le soir mais c'est en petit groupe. Après, les trois sont clairement démarqués d'étages dominants. »

Lux et Morgana étaient toutes deux assises en tailleur sur le lit de cette dernière, le dimanche soir, à une petite heure du couvre-feu. Lux débattait avec sa désormais meilleur amie sur les derniers clubs restants.

« Alors pas théâtre, du coup, décida Lux. J'ai vraiment envie de faire du Basket. J'ai vu les Olympiades cet été, à la télé. Après avoir vu tous les matchs de Céline Dumerc, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : jeter une grosse baballe orange dans un panier percé ! » sourit-elle.

Morgana attrapa le stylo et raya gaiement _Théâtre_.

« Bon, Art Floral ou Astronomie ?

- Mmmm... Voyons voir... Astronomie ?

- Tu me demandes ou tu es sure ? » se moqua gentiment Morgana – et Lux constata qu'elle était maintenant complètement habituée et immunisée contre ses sourires déments.

-Eh bien... Je pense que je vais rester dans ma nature plus scientifique... Je n'ai étudié les planètes et les étoiles qu'à travers leur composition dans des éxos de chimie, et à travers mes cours sur le phénomène de la lumière. Les deux fois, ça m'avait parut intéressant... Allez, barre moi vite _Art _– pardon, _Arrangement – Floral_, qu'on en finisse !

-A vos ordre chef ! _Arrangement Floral_ barré ! Mission accomplie ! Tope-là ! Héhé... C'est pas trop tôt... Faudra que tu ailles au secrétariat dans la semaine pour te faire inscrire ! l'avertit-elle.

-O.K., acquiesça Lux.

-Alors, pas trop stressée pour ton premier cours, demain ? » demanda Morgana.

Lux médita un instant sur la question. Elle était un peu anxieuse, c'est vrai. Ce n'était pas seulement sa première journée de cours à Runeterra, c'était sa première journée de cours tout court. Elle avait vu des cours dans des films, des livres, des BD, des mangas et des photos, mais ce n'était pas suffisant !

« Comment sont les profs ici ?

-Ben, ça dépend des matières que tu as choisies... Vas-y, dit, je suis en deuxième année donc y'a plein de chances que je les ai déjà eus !

-Euh, demain j'ai d'abord cours d'histoire.

-Quel niveau ? »

Lux eut une demi-seconde d'incompréhension avant de se rappeler que l'on s'inscrivait aussi au niveau de difficulté, de 1 à 5.

« Niveau 2, je crois...

-Zilean alors, affirma Morgana. J'étais aussi en histoire 2 – je le suis toujours d'ailleurs, juste une année au dessus. C'est assez... normal, comme cours. Il parle, ni trop vite ni trop lentement, et tu prends des notes. Pas très passionnant mais eh ! c'est du niveau 2...

-Bon, ça devrait aller, alors... Et les autres ? J'ai Chimie Niveau 5 après...

-Alors ça, c'est une autre histoire. Tu vois y'a pas mal d'histoires qui circulent sur Monsieur Singed. Par exemple...

*Glossaire :

_**Castle :**_ Série policière où un écrivain de polars célèbre, Richard Castle, assiste l'équipe de police criminelle du lieutenant Kate Beckett grâce à ses connaissances en psychologie criminelle et son imagination débordante.

_**The Big Bang Theory : **_Série comique mettant en scène quatre jeunes adultes profondément geeks et tous hautement diplômés dans de grands domaines scientifiques, et leur voisine de palier Penny serveuse dans un petit restaurant.

_**The Adams Family/La famille Adams : **_Série en noir et blanc comique mettant en scène la famille Adams, une famille morbide pour laquelle tout semble inversés : Ils ont le rose en horreur, coupe la tête des roses, les enfants jouent avec des instrument de tortures, et tout le monde s'habille en noir. Ils ne semblent pas s'apercevoir non plus que les autres ne sont pas comme eux, et son toujours surpris de voir des « gens peu fréquentables habillés avec pleins de couleurs ».

_**Panique en Cuisine :**_ Émission culinaire.

_**Morticia Adams : **_Personnage de _La famille Adams*_, il s'agit de la mère de la famille. Charmante, habillée d'une longue robe noire et tout aussi sinistrement drôle que le reste de sa famille.


End file.
